A hair dryer equipped with a carbon formed body attached to an outlet of the dryer is already proposed (in Registered Utility Model Publication No. 3011964, for example). In addition to the function to dry hair, such a hair dryer also has the function to facilitate blood circulation in a human body by utilizing far-infrared rays emitted from the carbon formed body when the dryer is in use. The carbon formed body attached to the outlet is bottomed cylindrical in shape, and through holes being circular in plan view are provided on the bottom wall so as to penetrate through the carbon formed body.